


Lotus Blossom

by Ellesanna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ancient China, BDSM, Bondage, Breeding, ChinaxReader - Freeform, Concubinage, Don't worry, Dubious Consent, Emperor!China, F/M, Forced Marriage, Historical Hetalia, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, OC, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, ReaderxChina, Sex, Time Travel, aph china - Freeform, character wants the sex but time travel complicates stuff, he is an adult, vaginal intercourse, young!china
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-04-10 06:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesanna/pseuds/Ellesanna
Summary: Time traveling sassy!country!reader is made into the concubine of young!Emperor!China and tries to have a good time like the rest of us horny fuckers. Some plot thrown in as well to help the porn go down, may add on if this fic gets some feedback and/or attention.





	1. Chapter 1

Silk ribbons are tied tightly around my wrists. They hold my hands well above my head and my arms begin to ache from the stress of it all but that is, of course, the least of my problems here. My clothes were stripped away from me almost as soon as I came to this palace and replaced by oddly beautiful robes. I wonder why they even bothered at all with such efforts, given my 'position' here.  
At the very least my backside is very comfortable. I am literally laying upon a sea of over-sized blankets and pillows embroidered and dyed heavily with designs no longer apart of my modern world. A veil appropriately fall off from the top of the bed glittering with gems and bits of gold.  
And yet nothing can take my eyes from the man at the end of the bed.  
He is dressed in a robe of blue and red and jewels adorn him from head to toe. His eyes are a fiery amber full of amusement and joy. My heart leaps in my chest in anticipation and anxiety. I have a good idea as to what he has come here to do.  
"Who.. who are you?" I ask. I already know who this man is, everyone does. Maybe not in this time but in my time certainly. China, one of the largest countries in the world. He is so much younger know- with much fewer wrinkles- that I almost hadn't recognized him. But with the designs on the walls and the general style of the palace, it didn't take much of an educated guess to figure out where I am . All the remains now is the question of WHEN I am. .  
"A stranger am I?" He asks curiously, his first words spoken to me. His words send a chill down my back- though not in a bad way. "You are now my woman just as I am your man. You will bring me forth beautiful children with wide bright eyes like yours" He says as he reaches over to stroke my cheek. I struggle to pull my eyes away from his as he stares down as me sprawled before him, helpless.  
"What a silly little boy you are" I shoot back in the tongue of nations. He blinks slowly trying to comprehend what I have said. I know he wasn't expecting that, given that the Language of the Nations is a language all nations are born knowing and is how representatives speak with one another. Even though we are born knowing it- we are not necessarily fluent in it from birth and often times need to practice it in order to keep any level of skill speaking it. All human people regardless of nationality can understand it, yet none can speak it.  
"You are a kingdom?" He asks in bewilderment. Fucking shit balls. He now knows. Guess I should've thought of that beforehand.  
"Yeah, I am. I am Vishka. Release me or face the wrath of my people" I say trying my best to put on a serious face. Its a lot more difficult than one would think when you're literally tied to a bed in loose fitting clothes that expose most of your legs and cleavage.  
Still, it gives him no right to begin laughing as he did.  
The little piece of shit snickered. I don't think I've ever seen China laugh much less snicker or giggle like some mischievous child. " I am the Empire of China little one, who are you to threaten me? You should be thanking me for the privilege of bringing forth children that can trace back to my prestigious lineage" He says to me as he flopped down next to me, resting his chin on a pillow gazing after me with playful intrigue. It reminds me of cat laying languidly in a tree looking down at a yapping Chihuahua. I do not like being the Chihuahua in said fictitious scenario.  
"What does it matter of size? Size isn't everything!" I reply angrily "Besides, everyone knows that nations can't have children! Not since-" My voice dies in my throat. I don't know when in time I am. Could... Could I potentially have a child? I find myself reeling at the thought. It hasn't been since the days of Rome that children had been commonly sired or carried by nations- its part of the reason why everyone was so shocked by the child nations of the new world- as European and Asian nations had so long ago lost the ability to bring forth nation children. It popularized the siblinghood of nations for a long while until there were no longer any nations to 'siblinize' and they grew up into their nations. Now nobody has anyone aside from their grown siblings that they now have strained or complicated relationships with. I have no siblings myself, them all being dead. I was unfortunate in that regard and its part of the reason I am so small and unimportant in the modern era. The promise of a family, something that has been the desire of nations everywhere for as long as I can remember... I would be almost tempted if I were so gullible as to believe that it were really a possibility. The China before me may very well be able to sire children but I am still very much unable to carry any children.  
"What, do you have some fertility issues or something?" He asks unimpressed but not entirely unsympathetic as he chastely kisses my forehead "Not surprising for a small kingdom, don't worry though- I know more than my share of natural remedies for that" He grins beaming at me before " What makes you think that no nations are able to have children just because you can't?" He states as though scolding me. This brings a wave of red across my face and I simply huff in aggravation due to my inability to give an answer to his question. It isn't like I can tell him I'm a time traveler.  
"Like you know anything of the sort. Besides, theres no way I am allowing you to do anything to me that could even result in the whisper of a child" I quip back at him, then being quickly reminded of the binds around my wrists. Nations do not force themselves sexually upon other nations. They do manipulate and coerce at times in order to gain power over each other and forcibly imprison and even torture- but inflicting something so terribly upon another being like themselves is too far for most. That isn't to say it has never happened before. Yet I know even as pretentious and self centered as this prick of man before me is, I am grateful to know I am safe from such a horror.  
He sat up in the bed solemnly and rested his head on hand, as if deep in thought. I scoffed at him and he promptly ignored me. Then suddenly a lewd smile appeared across his face "I have a proposal for you Vishka" he states, to which I raise one of my brows in response. "How about you let me kiss open your lotus blossom? And if I do well and you are enjoying yourself enough, you will consider allowing us to progress further down the road?" He asks leaning down, now at my eye level. I consider slamming my head into his face but decided against it at the last moment. I was about to tell him to go to hell when I realized what a golden opportunity I had here.  
I am a small country from the modern world with little to future opportunities trapped in an endless cycle day in and day out. I have through sheer circumstances ended up in the past with one of the most powerful nations to have ever existed asking permission to eat me out. I am literally on a bed of silk and gold with him asking to be allowed to ravish me. He is also hot as hell with some serious abs. Why the fuck am I saying no? It isn't like I have anyone at home I am committed to. Marriage isn't really the same for nations....  
I am so gonna let this man have his way with me. He is going to be soooo disappointed later on but frankly, I don't care. I am stressed out and I might as well have some fun while I'm still here.  
"You really want a piece of me so badly huh?" I asked tilting my head slightly, biting my lower lip subtly as I leaned in to being only centimeters away from his. This changed the mood of the room so fast I think the poor guy got some whiplash. He blinked shocked at my sudden actions but quickly regained his composure. I pushed on before he could respond in words and said "How about you start putting that mouth to something more useful than poisoning my ears and start- oh how did you put it? 'Kissing my lotus blossom open?' I think thats far more productive in the efforts of pleasing me."

"As you wish oh little one" He says giddily as he got up and sat down between my legs. I thought he would start going to town right away but instead he crawled over me and whispered "How would you like this to go? Fast or slow?"  
"Fast" I say.  
"Then I shall be sure to go very, very, slow." He says with a shit eating grin. I would've slapped him if my hands weren't bound.  
"Can I at least have my hands be free?" I ask frustrated in my lack of mobility.  
"Hmm" he pauses 'No.' He says as if he gave his response any amount of thought. When I go back to modern times, I swear that the last thing I'll do is tell China how much of an Ass his younger self was.  
He leans down to my stomach and grabbed one of the pieces of fabric holding the robe together with his teeth and slowly pulled. The tension around my waist ceased and using the same method as before, he slipped the robe away from the from part of my body, exposing my chest, belly, and and other lower entities to his leering eyes. He pauses, staring at my vulnerable form as though pondering deeply as to how to proceed, both of us knowing full well that he already has a fully fledged out plan in mind. I flush deeply under his intense concentration. I am not above admitting that I have little experience in this area. I have of course masturbated frequently throughout my life yet had never sought out a romantic partner due to personal preference of solitude over companionship.  
He leans down and softly kisses just above my navel and I gasp inaudibly at the sensation. He repeats this act slowly and methodically- climbing down to the lower part of my belly and then climbing back up with his skilled ministrations on my chest and around my neck. I find myself wiggling slightly, unable to hold still and growing increasingly hot and bothered- feeling further frustrated by my confinements and my inability to do anything about the strong desire growing like a wild fire with every passing moment. With every languid soft kiss he leaves on my neck and slight pull of teeth around my nips I feel myself descending closer and closer to insanity. I consider saying something to inform him of his transgression against humanity by teasing me so but I have gathered that he wouldn't feel much empathy for my plight. So I patiently wiggle like a slug while waiting for this main to get to what he promised to do to me.  
"Good little girl, so well behaved. I don't think you've said a snarky thing since I've begun" He says smugly as he looks up at me "Would you hurry up already? I grow bored of your show. I get you know how to use your lips for both talking and kissing, but we've more importance things to get to in case you've forgotten" I snidely remind him, greatly riled up by his comment. I make note to say at least one thing snarky every couple of minutes in case his head grows too big for my liking.  
"Ah ah" He tuts "Thats no way to speak to someone who is doing you a favor. I do not know much of your culture, but surely you know of ways to express gratitude?" He asks, pausing his work just to further emphasize his point. "In my culture, we like to express things with action more than words. We also do not leave a task half way done after promising to complete it. So please-" I say putting extra emphasis on the please "-get to the point.'  
"Whatever you say little one" He states before lowering himself down to my flower.  
Oh. My. God.  
He paid careful attention to my every reaction. Noting what did and didn't cause any moans or twitching. He saw how I arched my back when he brushed his tongue against my bud and how I groaned when he massaged my inner thighs. Before I even realized it, he had lifted my legs up further exposing my core moving his hands diligently up and down my lower stomach and thighs in a slow and thorough manner- His mouth was also finally put to good use vibrating and rubbing my lips better than I ever could myself. I was moaning watonly with little control of my body as it treacherously arched into his cursedly skilled mouth and I writhed as much as one could with their hands bound tightly above them. The fiery tension rose higher and higher with each breathe and right as I thought I could finally hit the point of sweet release and ecstasy he would slow down.  
This careful and methodical display of power and dominance angered me more than anything. He wanted me to unravel, He wanted me to break and beg for him. To mewl for him to deflower me.  
It was exactly what he wanted. And in order to get what I sought, I would have to give him what he wanted. Some elements of politics, it seems, transcend time.  
"Please" I breath out, my voice soft and quiet.  
"Hmm? Did you say something, Vishka?' He asks, pausing his ministrations for a moment- a moment that seemed to stretch the length of eternity and back.  
"Just- Just fucking finish me you goddamn- " I am abruptly cut off by a sudden crash. With a single movement, he pushed me right over the edge and finally I was experiencing some sweet release.  
But he was, of course, not quite down with me yet. He repeated this action again and again until I was so worn out from the exertion of it all and begging him to keep going that I laid limp from my bonds above me and my lower portion held up entirely by him. Panting and exhausted, I could only lay there completely drained before him.  
"I think" he says as he began to clean his face off with a piece of clothe "You are going to be my most treasured concubine yet.'  
'And I think" I manage to gasp out "That you are insufferable."  
He scoffs derisively before untying my wrists. I begin to rub them a little bit to regain some feeling to them.  
"Time for a bath" He says before unexpectedly scooping me up into his arms. I do not recall China being this strong, all I hear regarding his physicality in modern times is how his back aches. Not that I mind him picking him up as I know I would lack the strength to keep myself sitting up.  
Without even realizing what I was doing, I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes- almost immediately falling asleep in his arms. I can almost feel him smiling softly on my small limp body.

My dreams are full of forehead kisses and children climbing trees and running meadows. The whole time I hold the hand of someone whose face I do not see even once. I don't need to look to know whose.


	2. Post- Oral Coitus High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vishka coming back down to earth. Specifically, China.

Vishka woke up, birds chirping among the trees outside their window. 

China had long since disappeared. He did not stay the night, as proven by the frozen crispness of what one can only assume to be his side of the bed.

'Too bad, this whole bed may as well be mine with how much I roll around. Suck on it China! Well.... never mind, been there done that' Vishka thought to herself as she sat up, her long hair tumbling down in front of her in dark curly locks. She takes a moment to appreciate her bed, the softness of the silk and the sheer drapes adorning the tall bed making her feel like a Queen. It has been a long time since she has had access to any such luxuries in modern times like that of silk or the attention of men- both of which she has for the most part considered frivolous. 

She reaches out to a wood comb, obviously hand crafted and paint with Chinese lettering she could not comprehend. She simply hoped it was not anything inappropriate as she gently began to brush out the tangles in her hair starting from the bottom up, thinking back on recent events.

'This can not last. As nice as this is, I am still considered a mere concubine and if his favor of me ever dwindles it means I will assume the position of a lowly servant. And I can not afford to spend the next millennia preparing this guy's bath water. I also need to start making long term plans to get back to my time, as he will eventually find out I am infertile as all nations are in my time and - again - cause me to lose his favor"

Vishka whispers all this to herself in her native tongue- a tribal dialect rarely used in polite company, as most of her people only know the swear words. Ah yes, the cultural preservation efforts in her country have gone well. Not her fault the Europeans were imperialistic assholes, but she has to clean up the mess regardless if she doesn't want to be stuck speaking English and butchered French for the rest of her existence.

 

"So with all this in mind, I have to keep his favor with me for as long as can- learn how to play whatever political games go on in this palace and use them to my advantage- hopefully, I do not have a lot of competition" Vishka says, cringing at the recollection about how some Ming Emperors had over 9000 concubines "So, to keep him interested- I will have to allow him some leeway but also can't let him do whatever he wants. I should not sleep with him- as then he could move on having gotten what it is he wanted or start expecting me to bear him children. Both of which would be disastrous. "

Before she could have another thought, a knock came and the door slide open to reveal the source of her troubles since arriving here.

(will add more later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr thehetaliameme

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thehetaliameme


End file.
